Poradnik dla dorastających czarownic
by HappyPoe
Summary: Akcja dzieje się parę dni przed balem bożonarodzeniowym w czwartej części. Hermionie wpada w ręce poradnik dla dorastających czarownic. Dziewczyna postanawia skorzystać z zawartych w nim rad.


Piszę od niedawna i byłabym niezmiernie wdzięczna, za rady i komentarze. Bardzo przepraszam za błędy interpunkcyjne, jeśli takie w tym fiku wystąpią.

Beta: Bluebluesgirl

-Cześć!  
-Her-mio-nina. Ty mówiłaś, że musisz pisać esej. A jednak przyszłaś! –powiedział Krum. Szeroki uśmiech wypłynął mu na twarz.  
-Tak… Przyszłam. – esej był tylko wymówką, dodała w myślach. Odkąd Wiktor Krum zaczął się nią interesować, wiele się zmieniło. Pokłóciła się z Ronem o tak bardzo nieistotne rzeczy. Wciąż nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel mógłby być o nią zazdrosny.  
\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o…  
\- Balu bożonarodzeniowym? –wymknęło jej się. Nie wiedziała, czemu akurat to przyszło jej na myśl. Przecież tak sławna osoba nie mogła się jakoś bardziej zainteresować… Kujonką? Szlamą? Nie mogła, prawda?  
\- Tak, o balu bozio-naro-dzenia-niowym. Masz już partnera? – jego twarz pokrył lekki rumieniec, gdy zauważył, że Hermiona odwróciła wzrok – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem… obrazić ciebie, Her-mio-nina. Jesteś tak piękna dziewczyna!  
\- Nie, nie obraziłeś mnie. Po prostu się zamyśliłam – powiedziała, zaskoczona reakcją chłopaka.  
\- O czym myślałaś?  
\- O Ronie… Pokłóciliśmy się ostatnio.  
\- To ten Weasley, prawda? Nie martw się! Jest ciebie nie wart. Ty potrzebujesz kogoś lepszego! – _Ciebie?_ , pomyślała Hermiona z niedowierzaniem. Wiktor był naprawdę miły, ale nie podobał jej się w… w _ten_ sposób. Oczywiście trzeba brać jeszcze pod uwagę to, że był gwiazdą Quiddicha, oraz to, że mieszkał dość daleko od Anglii, taki związek po prostu nie miał prawa wypalić.  
\- Ron jest moim przyjacielem, ale mniejsza o to. Mówiłeś o balu… Nie mam jeszcze partnera. – Granger już wiedziała, do czego zmierza Krum, jednak wciąż nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Analizowała każdy jego ruch, mając nadzieję na rozpoznanie uczucia, którym darzy ją chłopak. Na pewno nie jest to silne uczucie, pomyślała, uśmiechając się w duchu.  
\- Czy chcesz iść na bal ze mną? – wypalił, nagle nabierając pewności siebie. Nachylił głowę, by lepiej słyszeć odpowiedź. Prawie czuła jego ciepły oddech na policzku… A gdyby tak..? Jednak szybko wyrzuciła tę myśl z głowy.  
\- Tak. – wypaliła bez namysłu. Niespodziewanie, Wiktor nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, szepcząc jej wprost do ucha:  
\- Cieszę się…  
Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, pocałował ją w policzek. Nie cofnęła się jednak, zaskoczona jego odwagą. Nie słysząc słowa sprzeciwu, przeniósł się na linię szczęki coraz niżej i niżej. Złapał ją obiema rękami w talii, jednocześnie poznając ustami każdą wypukłość na jej szyi. _O nie! Tego już za wiele_ , pomyślała. Już chciała się odsunąć, kiedy jego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko jej. Przycisnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej, nieświadomy jej niemego sprzeciwu, i namiętnie pocałował. Jego szorstki, mniej więcej dwudniowy zarost, delikatnie drapał jej twarz. Tak właściwie, było to wyjątkowo przyjemne uczucie, jednak Hermiona nie miała zamiaru się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Nie oddała pocałunku, zdegustowana jego śmiałością. Delikatnie oswobodziła się z jego ramion, doprowadziła się do porządku i patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedziała:  
– Niestety, muszę już iść. Ten esej jest na eliksiry, a profesor Snape nie jest zbyt… Nie jest zbyt miły.  
\- Mogę ci pomóc! – powiedział, łapiąc ją za rękę.  
\- Poradzę sobie. – rzuciła, idąc już w stronę drzwi. Gdy znalazła się w końcu za nimi, westchnęła głośno i pobiegła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, w stronę Ginny. Tak, Ginny na pewno będzie wiedziała co robić, pomyślała, wchodząc do dormitorium przyjaciółki.

Ginny leżała na łóżku, tyłem do niej. W dormitorium nie było nikogo innego. Dziewczyna gwałtownie przewracała strony czasopisma dla dorastających czarownic. Na okładce widniała fotografia Harrego i tytuł numeru: „Jak znaleźć tego jedynego". Niżej, nieco mniejszymi literami, nazwisko jednej z najbardziej popularnych dziennikarek, piszącej między innymi dla Proroka Codziennego - Rity Skeeter.  
\- Skandal! – warknęła Ginny, wyrywając stronę z artykułem na temat Harrego i drąc ją na parę części.  
\- A przeczytałaś to w ogóle? – zapytała Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, zaskoczona nagłym pojawieniem się przyjaciółki. Podała jej magazyn, wskazując palcem na okładkę. Zamiast tego, Hermiona zebrała z ziemi kawałki podartego papieru.  
\- Reparo - mruknęła, po czym zaczęła czytać.

 _Jak znaleźć tego jedynego_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Wiele starszych kobiet, jak i dorastających dziewcząt, ma problem ze znalezieniem idealnej drugiej połówki. Często wyobrażają ją sobie jako znanego Harrego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Jednak czy to właśnie jego można nazwać ideałem?  
Wiele czasu spędziłam na rozmowach z tą niezwykłą osobą. Harry wyjątkowo się do mnie przywiązał, więc miałam okazję poznać go nieco bliżej. Jest wrażliwy, i często ze łzami w oczach opowiada o swoich zmarłych rodzicach. Rzadko jednak wspomina o tym, że obecnie nie myśli zbyt wiele o miłości. Najczęściej mówi o swoim biednym przyjacielu, Ronaldzie Weasley'u. Poznali się już na stacji King Cross, i od tamtej pory są przyjaciółmi. Przypuszczam jednak, że łączy ich coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Oboje są w wieku, w którym podejmuje się wiele nierozważnych decyzji, buzuje w nich masa hormonów. W wielu wywiadach Harry wyjątkowo szczegółowo opisuje postać Weasleya, a w niektórych momentach nawet mi się zwierza. Więc, drogie czytelniczki, zadajcie sobie jeszcze raz kluczowe pytanie – czy Harry Potter to właśnie ten ideał, na którego czekacie?_

 _Już w następnym numerze pojawią się kolejne ciekawostki, oraz wywiad z Harrym Potterem. Jeśli chcecie przeczytać kontynuację tego artykułu, jest on dostępny w „Proroku Codziennym"._

\- Ona chyba naprawdę nie ma o czym pisać – westchnęła Hermiona, odkładając kartkę na mały stolik w nogach łóżka.  
\- Słuchaj, jest dość późno. Czemu akurat teraz przychodzisz? – Ginny usiadła i pociągnęła dziewczynę za rękę.  
\- Byłam na spotkaniu z Krumem…- powiedziała, siadając obok przyjaciółki.  
\- Jak było?.. Czemu akurat o tej godzinie? - Weasley zalała ją pytaniami, więc opowiedziała jej wszystko od początku, do końca.  
-…i wtedy uciekłam do ciebie. – zakończyła z pełną powagą. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła prawą rękę w pięść. Jej oczy płonęły.  
\- Jak on śmie, robić ci coś takiego! – wysyczała przez zęby – Dlaczego nie zaprotestowałaś?  
\- Dlatego, że on…  
\- Tylko mi nie mów, że to ci się podobało! – powiedziała Ginny. Na twarz Hermiony wypłynął zdradliwy rumieniec. Tego dnia nie myślała już więcej na temat gwałtowności Kruma. Przytuliła przyjaciółkę, mimochodem zabrała magazyn i poszła do swojego dormitorium.

\- Lumos.

 _LOVE_

 _Poradnik dla dorastających czarownic_

 _Angelina Rowney_

 _Miłość. Z pewnością każdy kiedyś pomyślał o tym magicznym zjawisku. Zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyźni mogą się zakochać, zauroczyć. Miłość jest naturalna i każda istota ją kiedyś poczuła, albo dopiero poczuje. Każdy gdzieś z tyłu głowy ma swój wzór idealnego partnera czy partnerki. Ważne jest, aby dokładnie sprecyzować, jaki jest ten ideał. Oto trzy sposoby, które ci w tym pomogą._

 _ź kartkę i narysuj sylwetkę mężczyzny, bez zbędnych szczegółów. Popatrz na niego. Jest szary, smutny, nic nie czuje. Dopisz obok jego zainteresowania (pasje, hobby, pracę, styl itp.). Popatrz na niego jeszcze raz. Teraz już nie jest taki nijaki, prawda?_

 _2\. Na poszczególnych częściach ciała wypisz lub narysuj rzeczy, w które się ubiera (kolor, faktura). Gratulacje! Teraz już wiesz jak wygląda._

 _3\. Dopisz cechy charakteru. Jak się zachowuje w poszczególnych miejscach, co robi. Dopasuj cechy, wygląd, zainteresowania do osób które znasz i lubisz. Czy teraz już wiesz kim jest twój ideał?_

\- Wiem… - westchnęła Hermiona– Wiem, i to aż za dobrze.


End file.
